


Decisive

by brink



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brink/pseuds/brink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica has a hard time sorting through her feelings. Kilgrave is all too willing to simplify things.<br/>[Not graphic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisive

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Jessica is under Kilgrave's control. Rape is referenced.

"You look wonderful, darling. Give us a twirl."

Twirl, yes. She can do that. She wants to! Jessica spins on her heel, smiling for him, and the dress flares out before returning to kiss her ankles.

"Superb! And to think, you used to trudge around in leather jackets and combat boots. You've come so far, haven't you, Jessie?"

Casual words edging into her mind, mild suggestions she can't help but agree with. "I've come far," she says, nodding.

"Yes," drawls Kilgrave from his seat on the divan. "What good fortune you and I ran into each other when we did. Just imagine we're you'd be without me -"

For a moment, she does. For a moment, the haze lifts, and Jessica sees herself out on a friday night with Trish, wearing her own clothes, things she actually likes, things that compliment her character. The two of them might be laughing, blissfully unaware of the dark dangers of the world, the cruel things that hide in plain view. They could've walked past a man in a purple suit and Jessica could've said, "You know more about fashion than me. Is that supposed to be in style?" and Trish could've answered, "What? It's not so bad," and Jessica would have given her a look and said, "It's _purple_ ," and Trish would say, "You're right, it's awful." And they would move on to other things. Kilgrave who? What a stupid name. Is that a real thing people call their kids?

"- no, don't. Stop imagining," Kilgrave says.

The daydream disappears. Jessica blinks, and tears drift down her cheeks.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic." Kilgrave has a sour expression on his face. He doesn't like it when Jessica spoils his fantasy, she has realised long ago. "Remember, we are going to that vernissage on Guggenheim! You're exited about that."

"I'm exited about that," Jessica agrees, because it's true - she suddenly is. "What's a vernissage?"

"What's a...?" Kilgrave bursts into laughter, which soon settles into a benign smile. "Oh, my poor, prosaic little girl. I've so much to teach you!"

Jessica isn't really smiling. But she's still exited to go. The vernissage, whatever that means, is going to be great. Jessica start to wipe the tears off of her cheeks, but Kilgrave interrupts her.

"Ah-ah! Your makeup, darling. Think, Jessica."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Never mind. You can fix that up before we leave."

That's a fantastic idea. Jessica starts to walk away, when a thought occurs to her and she turns back around. "We won't be late though, right? To that, that vernissage... what-ever-it-is... thing?"

Kilgrave has stood up, and now has his hands buried deep in his pocket, relaxed and content. At her words, a slow grin spreads across his face.

"What's it matter?" he asks casually.

"Well, it's just... I really... I just really wanted to go."

Jessica is starting to feel odd, confused and... unhappy. _Why do I want to go?_ But it's not really important, is it? She wants to, what else is there?

"I know you do. We'll go as soon as you're done." Kilgrave's voice cuts through the confusion, making everything clear and simple once more. "Who knows - maybe you'll want to do something in the car on the way there, too."

"Yeah... maybe," says Jessica hesitantly.

He is looking at her with hungry eyes.

She flees into the bathroom, and here starts to mechanically reapply facial powder and touch up on her mascara. _Flee, why would I flee?_ She's here because she wants to be. Maybe, in a bit, she will want to do something in the car. That's what he said, maybe.

Jessica is missing something. She feels it, like a big, gaping hole in her mind. Misery pools in her stomach, heavy and sour and poisonous to the touch. _Maybe I want to,_ she thinks. _Maybe I don't_. To whom does the decision belong?

She staggers back into the hotel room a moment later. "Something wrong?" Kilgrave asks.

"Yes... I think..."

"Jessica," says Kilgrave sweetly, shaking his head. "You think too much. It's all rather straight-forward, really. You are happy to go with me anywhere in the world, doing anything I would like. And you and I are going to have a splendid evening topped off with splendid sex. You'll love every bit of it. I promise. Now give us a smile."

Jessica beams. She takes his hand when he offers it, no hesitation. Wherever he wants her to go, she gladly will.

All he has to do is tell her.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep having an idea, and then I keep doing something completely different. Ever get that feeling?  
> Anyway, I think my drabbles have been veering off into the wrong territory. The sinister aspect of Kilgrave's powers isn't just that he controls your actions, but that he literally controls your mind, making you want to obey him. So that's more the direction I wanted to take with this drabble, where Jessica fights to even realise she in trouble to begin with. Of course, she will see things very clearly once his commands expire.  
> Thank you for your support!


End file.
